plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camel Zombies
:For the zombie trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Camel Crossing. See more... |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 6 |flavor text = Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance."}} Camel Zombies are zombies that will appear in groups of three to ten zombies, carrying signs with different camel parts on them. They are the second zombies encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online, if not counting all the different variations of regular zombies. Camel Zombies will never come alone. In Pyramid of Doom, they always appear in squads of three. Mummy Memory, a Brain Buster in Ancient Egypt, is based on Camel Zombies and matching their tiles. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Arrives in step with other Camel Zombies. Special: arrives in a group of three zombies or more Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance." Overview Each zombie takes 21 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 1, 9, 13 (where the ceramic sign breaks), and loses its arm at 17 normal damage shots, before dying at 21 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 4 Ancient Egypt: Days 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, Pyramid of Doom, and One at a Time. Modern Day: Day 2 Strategies Weaknesses *Plants hitting multiple Camel Zombies: Bloomerang, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Guacodile, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E., Phat Beet, Ghost Pepper, Strawburst, Cactus, Jack O' Lantern and Cold Snapdragon. Tips The best plant to use to fend off from them is the Bloomerang, as it can penetrate through the three camel signs. Especially when near, Plant Food can be very useful on it. Avoid underestimating it, as they can be tougher without the Bloomerang or other area-of-effect plants. When the Camel Zombie comes with additional hump images, avoid using Bloomerang against it, as the Bloomerang projectiles can only pierce through three zombies at a time. Potato Mines cannot take out all of the zombie with the image in one hit. The best way to deal more damage is to use Plant Food on your Cabbage-pults, so they can throw cabbages at all zombies on screen and the big cabbages can go over the camel zombies shields to directly kill them. Using Plant Food on peashooting plants also can devastate the Camel Zombies. You can also use a Bonk Choy to kill one zombie at a time. If you use Plant Food on a Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze the whole line of zombies, allowing extra time. You should be careful on later levels as they can reach up to six. A Laser Bean or two Fume-shrooms can destroy all parts of the zombie. A group of Lightning Reeds can also deal with these zombies, due to the Lightning Reed's chain attacks. The whole camel can be killed easily by placing a Spikerock in front of it (best on the right-most columns since it kills it shortly after it enters the lawn). Also, a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is a very effective plant against the huge group of Camel Zombies. These zombies are the main threats in One at a Time. Try to position the given Bloomerangs in the rows that they are found. Remember that only seven Bloomerangs are given, so you will need to plant Wall-nuts in the two rows without a second Bloomerang and a Potato Mine in the last. Try to save the given Plant Food for an emergency only, and take advantage of the new Reveal Vase Power Up. In this Vasebreaker level, Camel Zombies only appear in sets of three, just like in Pyramid of Doom. Gallery Trivia *Sometimes they even come with more than four humps which, in reality, is impossible. *When attacking plants, Camel Zombies raise their ceramic sign up and then smash it down on the plant. *If a Camel Zombie that still has an intact sign stops to eat a plant or is hit by Butter, the other Camel Zombies behind it will also stop moving. **If the sign for the leading Camel Zombie is broken, the second one will pass through the first one. *If frozen by an Iceberg Lettuce, all of the Camel Zombies in that camel will freeze. This will not work if the ceramic sign of the leading one in front breaks, as the game now treats it as a different zombie. This trait is shared with Kernel-pult's butter. *If hit by a Winter Melon, Snow Pea or Hurrikale, all of the camel zombies will slow down, provided that the sign on the first one does not break. **It shares this trait with Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer. **This happens even if the front sign moved to a different lane. *When the sign is destroyed, the Mummy Zombie will stop for a second and then start walking again. **This also happens to Pharaoh Zombie when its sarcophagus is destroyed, but the only difference is that the Pharaoh Zombie gets a speed boost. *Camel Zombies are similar to Zombie Bobsled Team, as they both come in groups. **They are also similar to Screen Door Zombie and Trash Can Zombie, as both have a shield and degrade into a normal zombie when its protection is destroyed. *Camel Zombies are one of the six zombies that got a costume for the 5 Days of Feastivus along with Swashbuckler Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. Their costume resembles a reindeer. If the player looks closely, there is a little snowman in the first sign. *Camel Zombies, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, Bug Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead are the only new zombies introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can degrade to a normal zombie. *Camel Zombies, Conehead Zombie variants, Buckethead Zombie variants, Knight Zombies, and Blockhead Zombies have the same glitch that when eats a Chili Bean, its shield (head-type) will change appearance as it is broken. *Camel Zombies, Pianist Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie are the slowest zombies in the game. *Camel Zombies in Piñata Parties will degrade into the corresponding time-based zombie if their ceramic sign breaks. Which means, if their signs break, they transform into a Basic Zombie from the Player's House. *If one considers the entire camel as a single zombie, they can have a toughness of up to 210 normal damage shots, even surpassing the health of every Gargantuar with the exception of the Jurassic Gargantuar. *If one part of the camel was bounced by Spring Bean or Chard Guard, the other zombies that form the camel would have waited until it comes back to its original place before they started moving again. However, this was removed in an unknown version. *Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, and Jester Zombie are the only non-variant zombies to have more than one event costume. *If a Camel Zombie is killed by Shadow-shroom's poison, the zombie will remain in place for a few seconds before eventually dying. Despite its head is seen falling off, the standing-still zombie still has its head on, and the head will disappear when the zombie dies. *If a shrunken Camel Zombie's sign is broken, the sign will still appear to be normal size, despite the fact that the sign was shrunken with the zombie. See also *Mummy Memory es:Zombis camellos ru:Верблюд-зомби vi:Camel Zombie Category:Zombie groups Category:Shield zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed